Tina Blake (2013)
Christina "Tina" Blake is the best friend of Chris Hargensen and the secondary antagonist. She is portrayed by Zoë Belkin. Film Tina is the best friend of Chris. She is one of Carrie's main tormentors. She takes part in throwing tampons at Carrie. She also is seen at Chris's house and tells her not to upload the video of Carrie, because she can be seen in the video. When Chris isn't around, she bullies Carrie in the English room. She laughs, when Carrie is reading her poem and flirts with the teacher Mr. Ulmann. She also seduces him to bully Carrie. Jackie is Tina's date to prom however. They both were prom dates, because it was part of the plan. They both were playing an active part in the prank. At the Prom Tina replaces the ballots with fake ones, that name Tommy and Carrie King and Queen. She also sneaks Chris and Billy in. After Carrie is drenched in blood, Tina plays the locker room video of Carrie on the projection screens and laughs hysterically together with most of the crowd. She only stops after Tommy´s death, which affects Carrie profoundly. After Carrie screams and sends the shockwave, she sees Sue from the outside and starts continuously banging and screaming on the door and pleads for her to help. She is seen running around the prom trying to figure a way a out of the gymnasium. She sees Nicki and Lizzy's deaths, which makes her panic and fall to the ground. The fire appears then. Tina is still lying on the ground and Mr. Ulmann sees her. He comes to help her and she grabs his hand, when Carrie notices them and throws a crescent moon prop towards them. It forces them to separate. Mr. Ulmann falls to the ground and Miss Desjardin and George have to watch in horror, as she is whipped and burned to death. Notes *Besides Chris and Sue, Tina is the only member of the Ultras to be directly based on a character from the novel. **The twins are likely based on the Thibodeau sisters from the book and the Wilson sisters from the 1976 version but they are not directly based on them. **Heather is based on Helen Shyres but also more characters. *When Chris asks Tina to ditch detention with her, she says she should, because she has a heart condition. *Tina's surname is rumored to be "Fordyce". It is unknown whether it is true or not as her name is never said and not in the credits, but most likely it's "Blake" since that is Tina's surname is the novel and both films. *Tina obviously had a Stunt Double to portray, as Tina is burning to death. *Since Tina has a heart condition problem, her heart must have been pounding VERY quickly because of the shockwave, flaming moon, powers, students and friends dying, getting electrocuted by wires, and burning in flames to her death Gallery Laugh.png|Tina laughing when Chris says to Carrie "You eat sh**" Tina throwing tampons.png|Tina throwing tampons Tina In Detention.png|Tina when Chris says she has a heart condition Carrie_1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_0425.jpg Tina when Chris comes.png|Tina, Heather, Ernest, Sue, Nicki and Lizzy when Chris comes in Tina flirting.png|Tina flirting with Mr. Ulmann Carrie 1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE 1111.jpg Tina.png|Getting Ready for the prom Carrie_1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_1246-1.jpg Carrie_1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_1380-1.jpg Carrie_1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_1379-1.jpg Carrie_1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_1343-1.jpg Screenshot_2014-03-19-16-06-40-1.png TinaBlakeProm.jpg Tina Laughing.png|Tina laughing hysterically Flaming Moon.png|Tina jumping out of the way from the flaming moon Getting up.png|Tina getting up, after the moon thrown at her and Mr. Ulmann, scared Electrocuted.png|Tina getting electrocuted Tina before screaming, after seeing the fire.png|Tina when seeing the fire Tina on Fire.jpg|Tina burning in a deleted scene Burning.png|Tina burning in flames Tina and Jackie switching the ballots.png|Tina switching the ballots with Jackie Tina again.png|Tina and Jackie laughing Tina falling.png|Tina collapsing on the ground in a extended/deleted scene Carrie_1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_0430-1.jpg Carrie_1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_0428-1.jpg Carrie_1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_0588-1.jpg Carrie_1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_0603-2.jpg Carrie_1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_0421-1.jpg Carrie_1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_0873-1.jpg Carrie_1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_0427-1.jpg Videos Category:Characters Category:Antagonist Category:The Ultras Category:Deceased Category:2013